New Home, New Life (Alternate-Laramie)
by DrJessBrackett12
Summary: HEAVILY EDITED! Reread if ya please...thank you. :) -Not traditional Laramie- Matt and Mary Sherman have settled in Wyoming, with a desire to build a big ranch and family. Matthew "Slim" and Andy Sherman are their two boys. But with Andy's discover they gain another child. Known as Jess. (Later they will learn his full name: Jess Harper).
1. Chapter 1

**Note! ****Heavily edited. If you have read it, read it again to see what's new. **

**Thanks for my beta for taking time to edit this! It's a long task, but she is doing a wonderful job at it. Understanding a few things a bit more. :)**

**Here goes the story:**

"Slim!" Andy Sherman screamed suddenly as he was dragged behind a large boulder, but a hand was clasped over his mouth before he could say anything more. He struggled against the strange blue-eyed boy who had grabbed him.

"Ya promise ya keep quiet?" The boy whispered. Andy nodded nervously as his eyes widened. The stranger pushed him to the ground and stared at him.

Andy sat on the ground observing the new boy. He was built like his older brother Slim. A little shorter and very thin. His clothes were dotted with holes and his thick wavy dark hair was messed up. His face was covered in dirt. He was a sight, and one which Andy wasn't sure of.

"What ya lookin' at?" The boy asked sitting down across from Andy. Andy turned his gaze away from the boy and looked at the ground; then at the boy's feet. His boots were so worn down that they hardly provided any protection.

"I...what were you thinking of draggin' me here that way?" Andy asked a bit angered.

The kid shrugged his boney shoulders. "Didn't want t'take a chance."

"A chance of what?" Andy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ya bein' a..." The boy looked around and then whispered. "A skin walker."

"A what?"

"Skin walker...someone who turns into a...a hungry animal and...and eats boys like you'n me."

"Aaah," Andy waved his hand and shook his head. "That sounds like the boogie man. And my brother says he ain't real."

"I've seen 'em. And...and an ol' Indian told me 'bout 'em. Where they like t'hang out and how t'keep 'em off ya."

"If you're so smart, then...how do you get them off you?"

"Food. If I had food then they'd take it n' not me. But I dint have food so I can't give them none."

"Never heard of a 'skin walker' before. Are you sure they're around here?" Andy stood and cocked his head to the side.

The blue eyed boy nodded. "If they see ya yer dinner. Unless ya have food. Ya know how long it takes to have 'em off yer back?"

Andy shook his head.

"A long time. Now we both are in for it...unless you bring food to this spot and ea…" The boy stopped and tried to catch his breath, while shutting his eyes tight. "Look, ya bring the food; then they'll let ya be. Since ya saw me we need to fight 'em t'gether."

"What? They will?" Andy was starting to get scared even to move. This boy and the 'skin walkers' had him scared stiff. Slim even said that there were hungry creatures at night and sometimes during the day. It was one reason he wasn't allowed to be alone out here.

"Just sneak food from home. But ya can't tell no one. Or else them skin walkers'll get ya."

"Why would they get me if I…" Andy started to say but the boy covered his mouth.

"I answered that…" The boy glanced quickly over his shoulder.

Andy heard some leaves rustle, and his eyes looked in the same direction. His heart began to pump faster and his temperature rose.

"That's one. They is sizin' us up. Walkin' 'round, until they decide to...attack!"

Andy gasped and stepped away from the boy who lunged at him, his hand cupped around Andy's mouth.

"Don't. Tell." He hissed.

"I won't tell!" Andy exclaimed quickly once the sticky hand was removed from his mouth, his eyes were wide. He wasn't sure whether it was the boy or the skin-walkers that scared him. His parents warned him about strangers.

"Now hurry. They will get hungry fast. Get!" The boy whispered harshly and staggered forward a bit, then shook his head.

"But-" Andy started to move towards him, but the boy's body tensed and he glared at Andy.

"Now."

Andy looked into the boy's eyes and felt like he was looking at a loaded gun, which was ready to shoot him. He didn't say another word and bolted home as fast as his little legs could take him, forgetting about Slim and their game of fighting soldiers.

"Whoa! Andy, what's the rush?" Matt Sherman laughed and held his youngest boy's arm.

"I gotta hurry Pa!"

"Why?"

"I..." Andy stopped and took a deep breath. "Just playin' soldiers," he smiled.

Matt tousled the boy's straight brown hair. "Don't run in the house like that."

"Yes sir."

"Where's Slim? Was he playing?"

"He...I don't know where he is I had to run back an..."

"Andy complete a sentence, alright?" Mr. Sherman lifted Andy off the ground.

"Pa, ya know I don't like bein' held."

"Only at night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Mr. Sherman chuckled and put Andy back on the ground. "Well, since you're back, you should probably do your spelling that you didn't do, and afterwards I have a chore for you."

"But Pa..."

"Andy, play time can wait till you get your homework and chores done. Slim has got t'do his also." Matt Sherman inwardly sighed, wondering when the boys would do what they were told. "If you did it earlier, then you wouldn't have to do it now."

Andy's shoulders sagged and he nodded. "Yes sir." He walked into the kitchen and was met by his mother, who had two freshly baked pies sitting out to cool. He got started on the spelling his ma had assigned to him earlier that morning, but couldn't concentrate because his mind was on what that boy had told him.

"Andy, is something wrong?" His mother asked as she placed a steaming piece of apple pie on a plate.

"No...what makes ya ask that?"

"You look a bit pale."

"I do?" Andy felt his cheek.

"You hungry?" She looked at him with concern and placed a plate in front of him.

"Yeah!" He took the fork and shoved a bite of pie in his mouth and smiled.

Mary Sherman smiled and brushed Andy's hair away from his face. "Just hungry, huh?"

Andy nodded.

Once his spelling was done he walked out to see what his chore was. Slim was now outside helping their Pa build the corral fence. The thin, blond haired boy smiled at his younger brother.

"Andy, go in and shovel out the barn and put new hay down."

"What? Slim that was your chore!" The six-year-old groaned.

Mr. Sherman smiled at his youngest son. "Slim is helping me here. Now go clean the barn."

"All by myself?" Andy couldn't believe his ears.

"You wanted to be a big boy right?" Matt Sherman asked. "Well, here's your chance."

Andy stormed off to the barn and grabbed a pitchfork, but stopped suddenly.

There in front of him stood the most beautiful white pony in the world. The pony was saddled and his bridle had a small plate with his name on the side. Andy grinned and shouted with joy, then ran out to thank his family, who stood out front waiting.

"He was a gift so I figured he was around your size and you need to learn how to handle a horse. Like him?" Mr. Sherman asked the youngest Sherman.

Andy nodded, and then an idea came to him. "May I take him for a ride now?"

Mary and Matt exchanged looks then nodded.

"Slim will go with you, though." Mary stated.

"No." Andy said curtly. All eyes were on him, he swallowed. "I mean I wouldn't want to...to take you away from doing your chores, Slim."

"Sorry boys. We need to get this fence up before night fall so I do need Slim's help. Andy, you are able to ride by yourself, but only in view of the house, and no farther then that corral fence." Matt pointed towards the end of the corral.

Andy and Slim nodded, but Slim's features displayed the sadness he felt and Andy felt bad. Without saying a word, Slim walked over to the fence, followed shortly by his father.

"Andy, why did you say that to your brother?" Mary asked, with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Sorry. I just want t'be alone." An explanation popped in his head. "And his birthday is coming up! I need to make somethin'. So I thought I could ride to go make it."

Mary sighed. "Okay, Andy. But I will come with you; I don't want you out there alone. You ride the horse where you're told when you're alone. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Andy bowed his head.

"Now as much as I'd like to go riding now, I need to cook dinner, so Slim's gift will have to wait. I'll call you all in when it's dinner time."

"Thank you." Andy kissed her and took a water canteen from inside the barn, then went inside to get his coat, along with some apples and bread.

He hopped onto his pony and walked out of the ranch house's front yard and rode it to the end of the corral fence. He halted by a post and tied the horse there. Glancing back to make sure no one was watching, he slowly made his way towards the stranger's hide out.

"It's me Andy." He called out quietly once he got there. The boy quietly came out and snatched one of the apples from Andy's hand in a blink of an eye.

"What took ya so long?" He asked with his mouth full of apple.

"Had to do some things."

The boy sat on the ground and took bite after bite of the hard, juicy fruit. Andy watched in amazement, while still holding the other apple and the slices of bread.

"Now they won't come, right?" Andy finally asked as the boy was starting on the core.

"Who? Oh...yeah. But ya have to bring somethin' for night time. That's when they're active." He spit out the seeds, looked at Andy, and then at the untouched apple in his hand.

"But you said they're around during the day!"

"I din't say that."

"Yeah ya did." Andy closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay you said they could attack any time."

"Yeah. Just gi'me the apple if ya ain't gonna eat it."

Without thinking Andy immediately handed the extra apple to the boy, who took it quickly.

He then looked at the two slices of bread sticking halfway out of the jacket, "bread?"

"Oh." Andy quickly handed both slices to the boy.

"Sit down." The blue eyed boy patted the ground as he dug into the bread.

Andy was hesitant but sat down, he didn't know how to explain to his parents about his absence from the pony. Watching the stranger devour the bread he squawked. "Hey! You savin' any of that to protect yerself?"

"No. That's why ya're bringin' something t'night."

"But you said-"

"Okay I was jus' hungry. A'right. That's why I said they are here during the day...night is when they really hit." The boy's shaky hands unscrewed the canteen lid and took a long drink.

"Ya could of told me that!"

"Ya wouldn't'o come."

"How'd you know?"

Both boys gasped and stood up when they heard a twig snap.

"Go. And be back with dinner."

"Okay!" Andy cautiously walked over to the road home. Then, suddenly a voice spoke and he jumped.

"Andy, Ma...hey, what happened? You look like you just seen a ghosts!" Slim chuckled.

"I'm...I'm fine, Slim. Let's go." Andy grinned in order to hide his fear.

"Race ya!" Slim grinned as they made their way back.

"No I got to get Flash groomed."

Dinner was quiet. Andy pushed some food around his plate and, when no one was looking, put the food that would fit and not stain in his pockets. Then he asked if he could give what he couldn't eat to his animals. His parents nodded 'yes' and Andy walked through the kitchen and slipped the plate into a sack. Then he grabbed the rest of the pie and walked out with it. Dumping all the contents out of his pocket and into the sack, he made his way towards the boulder, keeping a look out for boy-eating creatures.

Arriving at the rock he whispered loudly, "It's me Andy."

The boy came out and Andy could see that he was shivering. Wyoming was hot during the day, but it amazingly cooled down a lot at night.

"I brought half a pie and my dinner."

The kid didn't say anything. He just took the food as it was handed to him. Andy sat down and watched him grabbed handfuls of pie which he stuffed in his mouth.

"What's your name?" Andy asked.

The boy's eyes glanced at Andy then back to the pie. He swallowed and licked his messy fingers.

"Ain't tellin' ya."

"Why ain't you?" Andy's eyebrows shot up.

"Can't trust ya."

"Yeah you can! I won't tell nobody! I've been keepin' you a secret all day!"

"Well…" The boy drawled and sighed. "It's Jess."

"And mine's Andy!" Andy smiled and then lost Jess's attention who re-focused on stuffing more pie in his mouth.

"I better go...my parents will get worried."

"You better stay here."

"Why?"

"Well...'they' are out there. It's better t'have two people." Jess whispered.

"Ya know. I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You're using me to get food, aren't you? Because you told me this morning that you were hungry, now you're eatin' the whole bag! Not leaving any for protection." Andy put his hands on his hips, like his Ma did when she was angry.

"No...I was...its true!"

"I ain't seen nothing. Besides you finished that pie what else do you have. And...and what have you done on other nights?"

"Just wait. You'll see tonight. I got more in 'ere." 'Jess' pointed to the sack.

"I'll see you in the morning. My parents are going to get mad at me. And you'll be fine."

"They won't care." Jess peered into the sack and pulled out a baked potato.

"They care."

"They let you leave didn't they?"

"I snuck out. Now, you take my coat." Andy was certain Jess was trying to make him stay. Was he scared of the dark? 'Skin walker' weren't real...or were they? Andy decided to side with his brother, they weren't real.

"I don't need no coat." Jess glared at Andy then ate the rest of the dinner.

Andy threw the coat on the ground. "If you need it. Ma always says to wear a coat at night. I'll be back in the morning."

Jess watched as Andy walked away into the dark night; wondering would he really come back?

Andy walked quietly into the house and tried to sneak past his father, who was sitting in a chair in front of the fire and smoking his pipe.

"Come here, Andrew." Mr. Sherman said gently, without turning his head.

Andy froze, then slowly walked over and his sad chocolate eyes met his Pa's blue ones.

"Where did you go tonight?"

"For a walk."

"When you knew you weren't allowed to? And with half a pie?"

"I was hungry."

"You couldn't even finish your dinner. You don't need to have half of a pie."

"Sorry, Pa."

"You know there will be consequences for that, and you know where to go."

Andy bowed his head and felt the tears coming, but he knew he had to be strong. "Yes sir."

Slim peeked through his cracked door and watched Andy being lead outside. There was something up with his brother.

"I'm sorry, Andy. But you know why we make these rules right?" Matt held his crying son in his arms.

Andy sniffed, wiped his nose and swallowed. "You don't want us to be eaten."

"Yes, but we also love and care for you. It's not because we don't want you to not have fun. It's a whole 'nother world out there, Andy, and it's not friendly. If this happens again then that pony may not be here one day."

Andy's lip quivered as he nodded and he wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Now go to bed. I love you." Matt gave his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, sir. Night." Andy smiled shyly and entered the bedroom shared with Slim.

"What's going on, Andy?" Slim sat up in bed and watched his younger brother.

Andy thought for a moment and bit his lower lip, "Slim, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"First, what are skin walkers?"

"Skin walkers? I dunno. Sounds like a made up name t'me."

"Good. I thought so."

"Andy, where'd you hear all this?"

"This is the secret. I met a boy who looks about your age. He told me if I brought food to the spot he stays at then the 'skin walker' wouldn't get him or me. Then he admited that they only are alive at night and that at lunch he was just hungry. And boy can he put it away! He ate half a pie in the shortest time ever!"

"So that's why food has been missing."

"Yeah. Then he wanted me to stay, but I told him Pa and Ma would be worried, he said they wouldn't care. So I left him my coat and came home."

"You left him your coat?" Slim chuckled. "Andy that thing wouldn't fit him if'n he was my size!"

"He was shivering, Slim. So I left it with him. Even though he didn't want one and even if it wouldn't fit. It would help block the cold some, right?"

"Andy, it helps a person your size to keep warm, not someone my size."

"Well, he didn't want it so what difference does it make?" Andy threw his shirt at his smirking brother.

Slim rolled over on the bed and laughed softly then his features became serious."You should tell Pa and Ma."

"But I promised I would keep him a secret. I wouldn't tell anybody." Andy began to pull the covers over his cold body.

"You told me."

"But you're my brother."

"They're your parents."

"Slim, just don't tell nobody what I told you. Okay?" Andy pleaded.

"Okay. And it's 'anybody', Andy." Slim smiled softly.

"Sorry. Night." Andy fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Andy was the first to wake up. He quietly left the room and grabbed some cookies out of the jar and then grabbed two canteens. He dropped them when he heard a sleepy voice behind him. "You leaving?" Slim's voice rasped.

Andy startled as he wasn't used to the husky sound which had recently started coming from his brother's mouth.

"Slim," Andy released a sigh of relief, "I'll be back."

"Wait. I'll bring a camping pan and some of the bacon." Slim unwrapped the chunk of pork and cut a slice off and put it in a sack. "Besides, you can't go by yourself, remember?"

"Ah, Slim…"

"I'm coming, Andy, no matter what you want." Slim said sternly, with a frown.

Andy searched his brother's face and sighed, "let's go."

Slim nodded with satisfaction and the two brothers walked up the ridge and towards Jess' hiding place.

Andy and Slim arrived to see Jess curled up against the rock; huddled under what he could of Andy's jacket. Slim could see this boy was not from around here. He was too worn looking and dirty. Andy looked at his brother questionably.

"Go on," Slim whispered and nodded towards the sleeping boy. Andy slowly walked over but wasn't more than a foot away when the slumbering boy came alive and tackled him to the ground. Slim hurried over and threw Jess off Andy, which was like throwing a blanket off his brother. A very ragged blanket, he noted, as he got his first good look of what was left of the kid's shirt. Andy staggered back a bit, shocked and breathing heavily while Jess sat on the ground, mouth opened, and eyes darting from one brother to the other. Slim noted the boy's frown and watched as Jess stood up, feet apart.

"You told!" He growled at Andy. Slim was ready to protect his younger brother.

"He knew! I had to explain to him!"

"Ya liar! I knew I shouldn't have trusted ya!" Jess attempted to keep his eyes focused, but his head hurt even while he was standing.

"You're a liar too! Making up 'skin walkers'! I know they ain't real!" Andy retorted.

Slim smiled a bit as Andy fought back, he was wondering himself what a 'skin walker' was. The other boy was taken aback and looked at the ground.

"Let's make a fire. I got bacon and Andy's got cookies!" Slim tried to change the mood.

"I don't wanna be with liars," Jess mumbled. "And ya can take yer coat back too." Jess threw it at the younger boy.

"Don't be angry. Come on," Slim said and started to put twigs together to start a fire with the matches he brought.

Jess sat back on the ground, with his back turned towards the Sherman brothers.

"Listen, Jess, I only told Slim and he promised he wouldn't tell."

"I told ya t'tell nobody." Jess said through clenched teeth and dried lips. He wondered, was there someone he could trust out here?

"I forced him. Sorry. It's over anyways." Slim stated and put the strips of bacon on the sizzling pan. Maybe he could get the boy to except him.

Jess said nothing.

Andy sat down and gave a sad look at Slim.

"It's alright, Andy. I think all he wanted was attention. Or he wanted to scare a little boy like you. He'll go home-"

"No!" Jess stood up quickly and glared at the blond haired boy, who also stood up slowly.

"How do I know to believe that you didn't want to just scare Andy?" Slim asked in a mocking tone.

"'Cos I said!" Jess' voice rose, and at the same time removing his newly charged energy.

"That's what you did with Andy. Told him a lie and scared him. I bet you love to do that."

"I do not!" Jess lunged at Slim who grabbed Jess's arm and blocked the first punch which was heading towards his stomach. Slim simply pushed the boy back on the ground.

"Well, why'd you scare my brother?"

Andy didn't like Slim's protective attitude. He didn't like the look on Jess' face either. It was empty; no emotion was viewable so he thought of something to break the tension,

"Slim! The...the bacon might be burning."

Slim looked at the pan and turned the strips over. "Now for an explanation," he walked over to Jess and picked him up by his shirt.

"Slim, let go of him!" The stern voice of Matt Sherman froze the two boys and Slim quickly let go of Jess. Jess' eyes widened, he turned, and started running in the opposite direction.

"Hi, Pa," both boys said in unison. Andy glanced over his shoulder, and Slim nervously put his hands behind his back.

"So Andy was this where you took the pie and your dinner? Who was that?"

Slim saw the empty plate and pie pan. He gave his brother a shrug. Andy shuffled his feet.

"Well, that was Jess an' he...he told me to bring food...so I did." Andy gave the watered down version.

"You know where he's from?"

"No," Slim answered, "not from around here that's for sure. He looks pretty ragged too."

"I'm going to get him!" Andy piped up. He took off in pursuit of Jess, yelling over his shoulder, "Be back soon!"

Matt sighed, "Go after your brother."

Slim gave his pa a wave and ran off after his brother.

Matt smiled, and then smelled something burning. He kicked the pan off the fire quickly, and then put it out by throwing sand on it with his boot. A sigh escaped him and he climbed back on his horse, following his two hospitable sons.

Slim out ran his little brother and was the first to find Jess. He was lying still as a rock on the ground with his arm over his eyes.

"Jess?" Slim asked, approaching with caution. Mr. Sherman came trotting up, a worn-out Andy seated in front of him. He got down from the horse and went over to his older son. Slim lifted Jess' limp arm and laid it beside him.

"He's...he's not dead is he, Pa?" Slim asked nervously.

"Just needs some water, Slim." Matt Sherman noted that some streaks of clean skin were viewable down Jess' cheeks. The dirt was gone. This boy had been crying.

Slim and Andy were lifted into the saddle and Matt grabbed the canteen. After giving Jess a sip of water, he lifted the limp body up in between his sons, "boys, we're taking him home."

Slim held onto the horn and nodded, while Andy wrapped his arms around Jess to keep him from falling.

Matt Sherman walked all the way home, with the three boys on horse back.

Mary came out and ran over.

"Is everything okay? Who's that boy?"

"Easy, Mary. It's the boy Andy gave half your pie to. He's really in a bad state."

"I can just tell he's under fed." Mary took Jess in her arms and laid him on the couch inside. Slim and Andy stood next to her.

"You two go get Jonesy. Go on," Mary shooed the boys away and started to take care of Jess.

"He's underfed, dehydrated and half froze, if ya ask me."

"I believe you, Jonesy." Mary told the man who was her helper in the house and a helper outside to Matt, as well as a close friend.

"Well to start with the water," Mary said, as Jonesy handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you, Jonesy." She smiled and gently lifted the boy's head and put the glass to his dry lips.

His eyes stayed closed tight but he made a grab for the glass, desperate for the cool liquid.

"No, no. You only get a few swallows." Mary told him and put her hand on his forehead.

He opened his eyes a bit. "More," he whined.

"I'm sorry, child. It's hard, but it's not good to drink too much." Mary held his hand and gave him another small dose of water.

After the cup was half way empty, Mary took it back to the kitchen, with Jonesy following.

"Start breakfast, please, Jonesy?" Mary went over to get more water. Walking back into the room, she saw the couch empty and the boy was now standing in front of the door, looking with shock at the three who had just walked in. An excited Andy pushed his way to the front.

"You okay, Jess?"

Jess didn't say anything, only hurried back to the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest, his eyes peeked out above his arms which hid the rest of his face. Matt walked in slowly, removed his hat, and gave his wife a questioning look.

"Hi, boy." Matt Sherman greeted softly, with a small smile spread across his face.

"Get away." Jess mumbled and tried to back farther against the wall, with no success.

"I won't hurt you." Matt shook his head and reached for the boy's arm. Jess jerked to the side and ran toward the door. He pushed Slim out of the way and darted out the open door. Slim recovered and immediately took off after him.

"Pa…" Andy started to say, but didn't know what to say next. His eyes displayed worry. Mary put a hand on the child's shoulder.

Matt explained, "Andy, he's just got to get used to us. We gave him quite a scare back there." He stood up and went to the door to call Slim back. This new child was full of surprises.

Three 'let me go's' were heard when Matt stepped onto the porch. Down by the corral, Slim and Jess were struggling on the ground. Slim getting the upper hand because he was more fit and stronger than the weak boy underneath him. But it didn't seem to bother the stranger; he kept kicking and throwing fists at Slim.

"Pa, I got him!" Slim looked up with a hint of a smile, but gasped when he was punched hard in the gut. He fell back and hit his arm on a piece of wood, while at the same time, emptying out whatever was inside on to Jess underneath him. Jess, free from Slim, wiped his shirt down in desperation to get the disgusting stuff off. He stood up slowly but fell back on the ground. His legs could not hold him, he felt miserable as that burst of energy had completely done him in and the smell of vomit didn't help. He passed out.

"Slim!" Mary ran over to her older son, who was holding his stomach.

"He wouldn't calm down. All I did was...was hold him...down." Slim was trying to catch his breath. Mary sighed and helped Slim up.

"Don't worry about that. Get inside and clean up. Actually, start a bath. You both need one."

"Ma! Slim's arm, it's bleeding!" Andy's widened eyes were locked on the long gash on his brother's arm.

Slim lifted his arm to look at it and shrugged. "So that's what it was. I was wondering what I hit. It's really bleeding."

"Slim go tell Jonesy and he will clean it up." Mary pushed the blond-haired boy towards the house.

"But...I'll just go to the pump and wash it…" Slim did not want to have the stinging stuff placed on it.

"Don't be scared of a little sting. If you can handle that bad cut then you can handle the ointment. Now go inside, now." Mary demanded. Slim looked at his father who gave him one of his 'obey or else...' looks and he ran inside to get the ordeal over with.

Matt lifted Jess up and carried him back inside. Slim's groans could be heard from the kitchen as Jonesy tended to him and told him to hold still.

Andy sat at the table. "Is Jess okay?"

"He'll be fine eventually. I think he used up the rest of his energy in that fight with Slim. Now, can you go get the eggs cracked in a bowl for me?" Mary cupped her hand around the boy's chin.

Andy nodded and quietly went into the kitchen. Matt came in and announced the bath water was being heated. Slim quickly walked out of the kitchen and to his room, face lowered for no one to see.

"Does he have any cuts?" Jonesy asked.

"He's fine. Just tired now." Mary felt the boy's heart pumping fast. She took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, then pulled the blanket over him.

"Matt, can you put that shirt in the laundry? I'll get breakfast ready."

"He can't wear this again." Matt stated as he held up the torn shirt.

"He's not, I can use it as a dusting rag." Mary smiled and hurried into the kitchen to relieve Andy of his job of beating the eggs. Matt shrugged and went to check on the water.

"Slim? Water's ready."

"Be there in a little bit, Pa."

"Well you need to get out there now so we can get Jess in it too."

"Do I have to? I don't want to take a bath before breakfast."

"You could do it after breakfast, and enjoy the cold water Jess has used."

"I don't want to do it at all." Slim finally said and rolled over in his top bunk and stared into his father's eyes.

"You need to, Slim. Your mother will make you if you don't. And you know how that is." He gave his son a humorous grin. Slim grinned back.

"Yeah. Okay I'll do it." Slim climbed down and started undressing. He grabbed the robe he and Andy shared and went outside into the hot summer sun and into the bath house. He slipped into the warm water and washed up. Getting out he tossed on his robe and smiled slightly at the mildly scummy water. It was nice not having to reuse Andy's water for a change. He opened the bath-house door and was welcomed by a cool wind. He dried his face off a little and journeyed back to the house.

"Slim when you get dressed bring some pants and a shirt out for Jess." Mary called to her son.

"Okay." Slim casually replied and shut their bedroom door.

On checking the child's pockets, Mary found a photo and stared at the girl in it. She laid it safely on the table and carried the boy out to the bath house.

Mary scrubbed down his unconscious form and then washed his hair. Near the end was when Jess started to wake up. He whimpered in fear as he kicked and held on tight to Mary's arm. She splashed some water in his face.

"Jess, wake up." She said gently and wrapped an arm around the small shoulders. The movement seemed to calm the boy down almost immediately and he opened his eyes. Then he covered his head with his arms and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Time to dry off." Mary told him.

"Go'way."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Jess felt the water around him and looked out from underneath his arms at the unfamiliar surroundings. This was a new building than from before.

"You hungry? If you are, you need to get dried off."

"I ain't hungry."

"Okay then." Mary lifted the boy out of the tub. Much to Jess dislike.

"It's cold!"

Mary nodded and wrapped a towel around him. Grabbing a second towel she worked on his dark waves of hair. Finally, she picked up the clothes Slim had dropped off and handed them over, "Put these on and I'll wait for you out here." Mary stepped out of the little shack and shut the door.

Jess looked at the clothing in his hands. They weren't his. He put them on anyways and stepped outside, looking cautiously around.

"You look very handsome!" Mary commented. The boy was probably ten at least. She straightened out his hair and fixed some unevenly done buttons on his shirt, before putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Come on." She led him toward the house, but Jess put on his brakes.

"No."

"You don't have to eat, just sit with us so we can talk to you."

"Let go!" Jess struggled as Mary took his hands.

"Jess!" Andy came running out and smiled. "You look better. Less scarier."

Jess didn't smile. He jerked out of Mary's hold and ran towards the road leading out of the ranch. Andy shot after him.

"Andy!" Mary started to chase the pair.

A rider came galloping in, heading straight towards the two boys who were now trying to get out of each other's grasps. The tall man jumped down from his mount and separated the pair the best he could, taking Jess into his arms.

"Thank you..." Mary gasped and put her hands to her face, "Peter!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Mary, how are you? See ya got two more trouble makers." Peter grinned, still holding a struggling Jess in his arms, "this one's a might thin."

"I sure do. One troublemaker was unintentional though."

"Oh, no child should ever be 'unintentional', Mary."

Mary reddened and released a relieved chuckle. "No. No I guess not. But, that boy you're holding isn't my son."

Now it was Peter's turn to blush, "Oh. Well I thought...sorry."

"It's alright, Pete." Mary waved it away and smiled. "Andy this is your uncle Peter. Peter this is my youngest, Andy."

"Hello, Uncle Peter!" Andy held his hand out and the older man shook it.

"Pleased to meet ya, Andy. Now what's your name, son?" He looked Jess in the face, but the boy kept his head low and a scowl on his face. Peter looked up at Mary.

"Name's Jess. That's all we know. Well, that, and the fact that he's been walking around for months and hasn't been eating."

"Oh, now, Jess, you can talk to me! Name's Peter Schmit. Ya can call me Pete, Peter, or uncle Peter even! Or Mr. Schmit, but I don't much care for that name." Peter's smile faded when he got no reply from the boy.

"He's a talker, ain't he?" Peter looked back up at his sister, then stood up, letting go of Jess, who took off running immediately. Andy followed after him; then Peter once he realized what was happening.

Mary shook her head and entered the house to see if she could help Jonesy.

All through breakfast Jess sat quietly in between Mr. Sherman and Andy. Not looking anywhere else, but his food. Mary suggested he should eat before it got cold but he didn't budge.

Once everyone finished Jess had still left his food untouched and his head down. Mary gave up and had the kids help clear the table while the men sat down and talked, leaving Jess to do what he wished.

"Why didn't ya eat, Jess?" Andy asked, removing the plate. Without looking up, Jess pushed his seat back and headed for the door, but an arm prevented him from opening it. He looked at the warning eyes.

"You go in the kitchen and help. You aren't running away again." Mr. Sherman calmly ordered.

Jess sighed and walked into the kitchen, where Slim was putting away, Andy was drying and Mrs. Sherman was washing.

"Jess could you throw this water out and get some more? If you don't mind," Mary asked, then thought otherwise, "actually just dry dishes, I'll get water."

"I kin get the water. What ya think I am?" He muttered as he lifted the half full bucket and took it out, with much effort.

Mary observed him and frowned. "No, Jess, let me do that, you dry the dishes, like I said. You're not strong enough, yet. Andy, you take Slim's place and Slim you wash."

"I said I kin do it. I'm old enough 'n' strong enough. I don't need no help." Jess hurried out the door, feeling the weight of it taking his strength from him. Mary pried his fingers away and lifted it above his head.

"You get in there, young man."

Upset, but defeated, Jess stormed off into the house and took the rag, which Andy left on the table.

"Just hand it to Andy and he'll put them away." Slim explained.

"I know that." He yanked the plate from Slim's hands and dried it, then handed it a bit too quickly to Andy.

Slim jumped from his place on the stool. "What'd you do?"

"I handed him the plate. That's it. Ain't that what I was 'sposed t'do?"

"Yeah you are! But carefully." Slim put his finger on Jess' chest only to get it swat away.

"I was!" Jess defended. "But he didn't get it."

"And it's your duty to make sure it gets into his hands! That means holdin'on till you're sure Andy has it." Slim yelled.

"Slim it's fine! We gotta pick this up now." Andy bent down to pick up the shards of glass. The men entered the kitchen with curious looks.

"Slim, what is going on in here?" Matt barked.

"Jess didn't make sure Andy had the plate before letting go. He was just being careless because Ma wouldn't let him do something he said he could do, but he's too weak."

"I ain't weak!"

"Ya are. You've been recovering and you're weak."

"Slim ease off and both of you sit down." Matt ordered and pointed to the two chairs in the room.

Mrs. Sherman entered the kitchen with a bucket of water and set it by the door inside.

"What's going on?" She stopped and looked down at the broken plate. "You okay, Andy?" She immediately lifted her younger son's tearful face.

"No." Andy sniffed and wiped his nose.

"Go to your room, okay? Or go see to your animals." Mary smiled and watched her brown haired son leave, slowly.

"Now, Jess tell me about it," Mr. Sherman stated calmly and folded his arms. Jess swallowed, he never liked that tone or pose.

"I...I...just handed him the plate." He said quietly, the guilt was starting to surround him.

"And didn't wait to see if he got it," Slim added with a scowl.

"I...it was an...an accident. Honest! I...I d-dint know...I wasn't...please don't..." The words tumbled out in a jumbled up mess.

Matt Sherman listened and watched as the dark haired boy's eyes nervously looked from him to Slim. His blue eyes displayed a hint of fear, as well as his speech. Mary noticed this and walked over, putting a hand on Jess' shoulder.

"Why don't we take this separately? Matt you can talk to Slim outside." She said calmly and squeezed Jess' shoulder.

"Alright, come on Slim," Matt led his oldest outside. Jonesy ushered Peter back into the living room.

Mary sat down in the chair Slim had previously sat in. She took the small rough hands.

"You've worked on a ranch or farm, huh?" She ran her thumb on his palms.

Jess bowed his head shyly and pulled one hand away, wiping his eyes with it. Mary quickly lifted his head up by his chin.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"No." Jess mumbled with a rough sound to his voice. He pulled his head away and bowed it again.

"Are you scared?"

"No." Jess's head shot up, almost shouted the word.

"Okay. Okay." Mary raised her hands up in surrender. She knew something was scaring him.

Jess blinked and bowed his head. Mary pulled out the picture she found. "Who is this?"

The blue eyes looked up to see what it was she was asking about and he snatched it out of her hand without saying anything.

"Jess, who is it?" Mary watched him put it back in his pocket.

Jess shook his head and didn't make eye contact with Mrs. Sherman.

Mary heard Slim and Matt coming back through the front door.

"Come on, Jess. I'll show you your bed." Mary took his hand and started to lead him out.

"My what?" Jess staggered backwards wide-eyed.

"Your bed. It's okay. Come," She gently tugged on him. He pulled back, but her strength overpowered his so he was dragged into the room. She lifted him onto the bed.

"That's for you. Now you stay here and rest. The more rest you get, the faster you'll recover."

"I won't stay here."

"You won't be able to move because we'll be out there."

"I mean stay here." Jess rotated his arm in the air as he indicated the house.

"Okay. Just as soon as you're better you can go." Mrs. Sherman said. The boy's tough exterior shrunk a bit and she could tell that he was a little hurt. She walked out, knowing things would be different.

The rest of the day passed without incident and not a sound from Jess, until it was time for bed.

Andy sleepily stumbled into the bedroom. He and Slim had stayed up way past their bedtime to listen to their uncle's story about the east. After the covers where over his head, Andy slept soundly, until he was jerked awake by a loud shout.

"Slim?"

Slim stood, watching Jess and whispered, "sh...it's Jess. He fell off the bed. He's shakin'."

"Should I tell Ma?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Andy nodded and started to open the door, but Mr. and Mrs. Sherman got there first.

"Andy is everything alright?" Mary asked.

"No...it's Jess." Andy was about to fall back asleep where he stood.

Mary Sherman sat on the floor and pulled the shaking child onto her lap and held him firmly. Jess struggled for a minute before relaxing. Slim watched, while Mr. Sherman walked out, and back to his bed. Andy did the same, falling face first onto his pillow.

"Is it over, Ma?" Jess's muffled voice asked.

"It's over, Jess."

Jess slowly peered out of squinted, watery eyes as he tried to make out the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. As he realized who it was, he jerked away and staggered on his feet, landing back on the bed he fell out of.

"Easy, Jess. It's alright." Mary said softly, reaching a hand out and touching the boy's arm. Jess slumped down on the floor.

"They're gone…Everyone leaves me..." He whimpered and hugged his knees.

"Not everyone. I won't leave you." Mary took the exhausted boy into her arms and rocked him. Slim leaned back, tired and, unknowingly, was a bit jealous of the attention the non-family member was getting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go! Sorry for the looooong wait. Been really busy and so has my wonderful beta! So...here's number 2!**

**Chapter 2**

It was nearly sun up when Jess' stomach woke him. He removed the covers, only to get right back under them because of the temperature in the room. He looked around for the pants he wore yesterday. Spotting them, he leaped out of bed and hastily put them on, the shirt quickly followed. He quietly exited the room and made his way to the other end of the house. Jess scanned the kitchen for something to eat or drink. He was hungrier than he realized and his stomach was telling him to eat now, before it was too late. A smell caught his attention and his eyes rested on a steaming pot of coffee. Once he found a cup, he carefully took the pot off of the stove and poured the hot liquid into the cup. He slowly took it over to the table and sat down. He let the heat warm his face, while the smell brought back cheerful memories. Memories of mornings when Ma would take a small break before starting the day with a meal for the family and he could be with her, just him and her, no other sibling around to interrupt this time he enjoyed so much. It had been dark too, just like now...

The kitchen door opening made Jess jump and the memories vanished. Mary brought in a bucket of milk, and set it on the counter before coming into the main room with dishes. She stopped and smiled at Jess.

"Good morning, early riser."

"Morning," Jess mumbled as he took a sip of coffee and tried not to make eye contact.

"Jess, what are you…do you like coffee?" Mary asked with a surprised expression when she spotted the steam rising from the cup.

Jess wiped his mouth with his hand and nodded, peering down at the liquid.

"When did you decide you liked it?" Mary finished placing the plates around the table and leaned on the table with both hands.

"Since I could walk."

"Oh? Well that is quite young."

"M'ma din't think so!" Jess frowned at Mrs. Sherman.

"Ssh. I'm sorry, Jess. I'm just surprised because most children don't like the taste."

"Well I do!"

Mary put her finger to her lips, then put a hand on Jess' arm, he flinched and shook the hand off.

"Jess, easy. I don't know what you think I'm doing, but I'm only trying to learn more about you."

"I don't want ya t'know nothin' about me," Jess stated softly.

"Alright, if that is the way you want it. I'm going to make breakfast." Mary walked to the kitchen and started the fire.

Slim awoke to a dim light shining in through the window. He propped himself on one elbow and rubbed the sleep out of one eye. Gazing around the room, he noted that Andy was still asleep. He slowly peeked over the edge of his bed and saw that the lower bunk, where Jess slept, was empty and the sheets were thrown in a heap on the ground. Slim leaped down and walked over to his brother's bed.

Slim shook his brother's shoulder and whispered, "Time t'wake up, Andy."

"Huh?" Came the sleepy reply.

"The sun is up and so should you." Slim grinned and gently punched Andy.

Andy jumped at the impact, but closed his eyes again, "Oh..."

"Andrew!"

"Slim, le'me sleep." Andy whined and turned over on his side away from his brother.

"Fine." Slim gently swatted his brother's head and began to dress for the day.

As Slim was leaving, he saw Andy get out from under the covers. The older Sherman grinned and left the room.

He stopped and eyed Jess who was sitting quietly at the table. With a shrug Slim made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the motionless boy at the table.

"Morning, Ma."

"Good morning, Slim. Sleep well?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

The boy nodded and leaned on the counter.

Mary eyed her oldest, but decided to ignore it."Breakfast will be done in a bit, is Andy awake?"

"Almost. I need t'start on chopping the wood." Slim quickly made his exit.

"Your Pa will be back shortly, he's getting some work done." Mary knew Slim heard her when he nodded his head before shutting the door gently.

Meanwhile, Andy walked out half asleep, as always, and went straight to the kitchen to hug his mother. He grabbed the empty egg basket, and followed his brother out the door. Mary chuckled at the six-year-olds morning routine: get up, hug Ma, then do chores, then finally breakfast where he would turn into a hyper little child.

"Jess, do you want to help Andy?" Mary poked her head around the wall, but didn't get an answer. She slowly walked over to check on him.

"Jess?" As she touched him, he jumped and blinked his eyes before expressionlessly looking up.

"Did you hear me?"

"I ain't listenin'." Jess looked at his coffee mug with a frown.

"Okay. Fine." She swiped the half full cup from the table.

"Hey! I ain't finished." Jess made a grab for the mug but wasn't fast enough.

"What is the correct way to say that?"

"I don't know and I don't care." The boy made fists with his hands on the table.

Mary saw the anger and frustration in the boy's features. She chose her route to take.

"You don't get this unless you change your attitude."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm leaving this morning anyways." Jess announced folding his arms and lowering his head with a pouty face.

"Well I guess you will be taking the stage this morning, then. It will be arriving in a few minutes. Just make sure you have everything ready. The morning one tries to leave fast, and doesn't usually have a lot of passengers. Ernest has agreed to take you as far as Laramie. Do you have money to get to where you're heading?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jess interlocked his fingers and stared down at them. His voice was a lot softer. Mary was hitting the right buttons. She had a feeling this child had no place to go and hopefully he would change his mind about leaving.

"Okay, good. You'll eat breakfast before you leave, yes?"

Jess nodded and kept his eyes on his hands. Mrs. Sherman smiled as she walked back to the kitchen thinking, 'At least he will be eating, that's a good sign.'

Andy raced around into the barn where all the men and Slim were.

"Breakfast is ready for those who want it!" Andy exclaimed and quickly dashed back to the house.

All laughed at the young boy's excitement.

"Let's go clean up." Mr. Sherman motioned his son out to the washbasins.

"Well, Mary, it sure does smell good." Pete Schmidt smiled as he sat down and placed a napkin on his lap.

"Always does!" Andy grinned. "She's the best cook ever! You'll love her food, Jess!" Andy looked at Jess, who didn't reply.

Andy pouted, "Did you hear me, Jess?"

Jess nodded.

The breakfast was served and everyone sat down, Mary stood in front of Jess with his mug. As he reached for it she held it at a distance.

"You plan on having a better attitude?"

Jess' hands went down on the table and he slowly nodded after a minute of dwelling on the question. Mary placed the coffee gently on the table and smiled, when he took it finally, hoping her plan of gaining his trust would work.

As everyone ate, Jess looked from one face to the next and finally his gaze rested on Slim, who glanced up as he stuck some eggs in his mouth.

"Jess is leaving on the stage today, so...you can say your goodbyes," Mrs. Sherman announced.

Andy frowned at Jess. "You're leaving?"

As Jess' lips wrapped around the mug's rim he muffled a 'yeah' before taking a sip of the cooled coffee, and kept his glance away from Andy.

"Why? Will we see you again? Will you write? Can you write?" Andy spouted questions without a stumble.

"Andy, don't ask so many questions. It's not polite." Mrs. Sherman rested a hand on her youngest son just as the rattling sound of the stage became more audible.

"It's early today! Let's go." Mr. Sherman sat up and hurried out, Jonesy and Peter followed in suit. Mary sighed and took the men's plates back to the kitchen to keep their food warm.

After setting a few cups aside she returned to the main room just as a young couple entered, introduced by Jonesy as Mr. and Mrs. Walker. Mary greeted them and then turned to Jonesy.

"Jonesy, could you please go and tell the driver that he will have another passenger joining him." Mary poured two cups of fresh steaming coffee for the guests.

"Yes, ma'am." Jonesy nodded a matter-of-factly. "Young Jess figure on leavin' t'day? Thought he'd change his mind the moment he ate yer food."

Mary smiled, releasing a small chuckle. "Yes and no. He hasn't touched his breakfast yet."

"Not even last night's dinner? That was delicious."

"You know he didn't eat that and it wouldn't have been as delicious without you to help me." Mary giggled.

"Ah, no, Mary, t'was all you."

"Go on Jonesy, or else."

Jonesy tipped his hat and scooted out the door. Mary rolled her eyes and offered the two passengers a seat.

Jess took in every word he heard in the kitchen from his seat at the dining table. The couple sat drinking their coffee and discussed what they would do when they got to Casper, Wyoming. The stage driver, Ernest, entered the house and poured himself some coffee then sat at the table.

"You the new passenger, boy?" Ernest eyed Jess sitting in front of him.

Jess nodded, but didn't look up.

"Where ya headin'?"

No reply, only a small shrug

Ernest, took a big swallow of his coffee, rubbed his knees and stood up. "Well, we got to go if we're going to make Laramie on time."

Mary turned towards Jess, hoping the boy would change his mind. "Jess, do you have everything ready?"

She got a nod in reply.

"Here's enough money for food and another ticket out of Laramie. You may of course do whatever you like with it. Think of it as a gift." Mrs. Sherman ruffled the curly hair before starting to clear the cups from the table.

"What do y—" Jess decided not to say anything and put the money in his pocket. '_Why do I feel like I don't want to go…she knows I don't have anywhere really to go…what does she expect?'_

"How old are you?" Mrs. Walker asked Jess as she smoothed her dress out after standing.

Slipping away from his thought, Jess didn't reply and sat the cup down, before heading straight outside.

"Don't take it personally, Mrs. Walker. Jess isn't much of a talker, it's only when he wants his way."

"No offense taken." Mrs. Walker smiled gently.

"Thank you. And y'all have a pleasant time in Casper."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the coffee and hospitality." She smiled and walked outside with her husband where Ernest was ready with the reins.

"Heads up next time, Ernest!" Matt joked with the driver.

"Got here early didn't I? More time for the passengers to relaxe," the driver grasped the reins firmly, "and me." He added with a chuckle.

"Well, true…" Matt laughed.

"But don't expect it every time."

Mr. Sherman nodded and glanced into the stage's compartment. "Hey, wait Ernest. You're missing one."

"I'm what?" Ernest peered down at Matt.

"I'll go see if Jess is inside."

"I'll hold, but I can't for too much longer."

"I'll try and make it quick." Matt yelled over his shoulder as he jogged to the house.

"Have you seen Jess, Mary?" Mr. Sherman asked as he shut the cabin's door behind him.

"He left for the stage."

"He's not in it."

"I might know where he is." Slim stood up and dashed out the door - Andy following close behind.

"Andy will miss Jess." Mary sighed.

"He will get over it." Matt Sherman put a hand around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"I know. It's just...I want to help him. Jess that is."

"I know. Look, why don't we give Slim a couple minutes and if Jess isn't out we send Ernest off without him. Who knows, the kid may have changed his mind by this afternoon and will stay on."

Mary smiled, "Good idea…come on."

"Jess?" Slim called out as he and Andy entered the barn. Andy's face got a worried look when they heard crying coming from the back of the barn.

Slim found Jess sitting against a hay bale, with his head hidden in his arms, which were hugging his knees. Slim bit his lower lip, trying to figure out what to say, or ask.

He finally came up with, "You okay?"

"Go away." Jess' muffled voice was filled with a hint of anger and irritation.

"You don't have to leave. I mean you could stay in Laramie till your kin folks come."

"What makes you think they're comin'? I ain't said nothin' about them. Besides, I ain't got any!"

Slim swallowed and gazed in surprise before asking, "Then why are you going to Laramie?"

Andy added, "Yeah, you don't—"

Slim quickly cupped his hand around his younger brother's mouth.

Jess didn't reply and kept looking at the ground.

"So you're just gettin' on a stage to nowhere?" Slim knelt down a couple feet away from the other boy, not knowing what he might do, but he was concerned for the kid now.

Jess finally nodded. "I've done this for...since I could remember. Now, lea'me alone. I'll be out soon."

"The stage needs t'leave now."

"No." Jess glared at the two brothers then bowed his head, "not yet."

"It's got to be now, but you could take the next stage…"

With no word from Jess, Slim stood up, his eyes still on the kid in front of him. He slowly met Andy's eyes and used his head to indicate that they should leave. Andy reluctantly obeyed and they walked out of the barn.

"He's not comin'. Maybe the next one." Slim yelled up.

"Alright, I'll see ya youngsters, bye folks!" Ernest slapped the horses with a yeehaw and the horses galloped off.

"Bye!" Andy forced a smile and waved off the stage as it vanished behind a cloud of dust. He headed back into the house

As Slim watched the dust disintegrate he thought_, 'I'm glad he didn't leave cause he's wearing my favorite shirt,'_ and turned around and entered the barn again.

Slim stood in front of Jess, who had returned to hugging his knees with his head buried in his arms. "Wanna stay?" He finally asked after dwelling deeply on how exactly to say what he wanted to say.

Jess slowly raised his head and rubbed his eyes. "I gotta go."

"Why?"

"Because."

"When will you stop?"

Jess shrugged and buried his head.

"Please, stay. We all want you to. Even if ya don't...I mean you'd make…" Slim quit talking and shook his head. He didn't know what to say anymore, Jess just wasn't listening.

Before leaving he stated quickly. "The stage will be here in the evening."

Jess kicked some hay away from him and grunted angrily. He got up and started to explore the barn and every bag in it, something he could do to pass time. The door slid open and in stepped Jonesy, Jess kept a close watch on him.

"What ya doin' in here, boy?" Jonesy started moving towards Jess.

"Nothin'."

"Well, that looks about right...Want t'eat something? Everyone is finally settling down for the rest of their meal before going out to work."

"No." Jess turned his back towards the older man and peeled off some slivers of wood from a supporting pillar.

"Alright. I'll save ya some for when you want it."

Jonesy waited a while for Jess to say something, but he didn't. Shaking his head he went back to the house.

"Any luck?" Mary looked at Jonesy as he put the reheated breakfast in front of her oldest son.

"Nope. Just dwelling on things I guess."

"Be back." Slim picked his plate up and tapped Andy on the shoulder, indicating with his free hand to follow him. The brothers walked outside and Andy gave Slim a questioning glance. The adults watched the boys leave the house.

"Gonna give this to Jess."

"Ya think he'll take it."

"We'll see." Slim said doubtfully and shrugged.

Jess was sitting on a stool as they entered. The Sherman brothers' eyes locked with Jess' blue ones. No words were passed as Slim walked over and held the plate out.

"You can eat out here. Ya don't have t'come in if ya don't wanna."

"I ain't hungry." Jess' hand flew over his stomach as it let out an audible growl.

"That means yer hungry! Jess, please eat?" Andy pleaded.

"I'll leave it here. So ya don't have t'come in. But if ya need anything inside, just come in an' get it." Slim put the plate on the floor by Jess' feet. He felt bad because this was like feeding an animal.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna come in an' eat?" Andy asked again.

"Andy, come on. Our food will get cold, again, and Pa will want us to start working soon afterwards because it's so late in the morning."

"I'm helpin' you?" Andy beamed up at his brother.

"Yeah."

"Yipee!" Andy raced out of the barn and into the house.

Slim glanced back at the dark haired boy and then walked out.

The boys took their plates to the kitchen and then got ready to leave with their Pa. The back door opened and Slim caught a glimpse of Jess sneaking in to stand by the wash bin, holding the empty plate up to Mrs. Sherman. Slim ducked around the corner to eavesdrop.

"Um...m-ma'am?"

"Yes, Jess?" Mary gave him a gentle smile, eager to hear what he was going to ask, or say.

Jess pulled his eyes away from Mrs. Sherman's and locked them on his boots.

"Can I keep the clothes?"

Mary dried her hands and knelt down to the boy's level. "Well they are Slim's, but that's not what ya wanted to ask, now, was it?"

"What? No...I…"

"What was the question?"

Jess eyes peered through his long eyelashes and waves of curly hair.

"I think...I think...Do I haf't'take the stage?"

"Jess, are you trying to say that you want to stay?"

"I can work real good. If'n I can stay then I'll do any jobs y'want. Ya don't even have t'pay me! Jus' meals 'n' a bed. I jus' don't wanna keep goin' t'... I don't even know where."

"Wait, wait. What are you wanting, Jess?" Mary scanned the boy's anxious face.

"I…" Jess swallowed a knot in his throat, "want a place to stay that I like and feel...wanted." Jess mumbled the last word, but it just barely reached Mary's ears.

"Darling, you can find all that here, if you would like to stay, and be part of our family." She paused then added with a grin, "I would be delighted to have you stay."

Jess nodded but kept the frown on his face.

Mary peered into the round deep blue eyes filled with uneasiness, "where are you from?"

"It's named," Jess looked up at the ceiling as he fingered his chin. "T...Texis. Yeah, Texis. Where..." Jess clenched his fists.  
Mary wrapped her hands around the boy's tensed hands. "Later, Jess. Later. Will you be our son?"

"Ain't sure."

"That's what I was thinking if you stayed. Do you want it?"

"I dunno." Jess started to exit the house, but Mary pulled him back.

"You can think about it, but Jess, please. I know you want something like this, again, don't you? You know what it's like?"

Jess nodded, releasing his tears while Mrs. Sherman pulled him into a tight, secure hug and rubbed his back.

"You don't worry about leaving on that stage, alright?" Mary held Jess in front of her and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"But, h-how?"

"Well it's rather simple, but we'll take care of that, you go," Mary glanced behind her. "Get something more to eat if you'd like."

Jess shook his head, "not hungry, but the food was very good."

"Thank you. Alright, why don't you go find one of the boys."

"A'right."

Mary smiled and kissed Jess' soft cheek, before he shyly turned around to leave. She stood up smiling, eager to tell her husband that he had agreed to stay.

Slim hurried to the door and shut it behind him as he looked around for his father and brother.

"Wait," Jess came out the door and ran up to the taller boy. "Can I come?"

"You staying?"

Jess nodded, not sure how Slim would take it. "Your Ma wanted...I mean said...well, you want me as a son," he shook his head and corrected himself. "I mean a brother."

"What?" Slim's voice squeaked and he covered his mouth; Jess began to chuckle.

"Stop laughing." Slim pushed the giggling boy, who lost his footing and fell on the ground.

"Hey!" Jess got up and lunged at Slim, head first.

"Oh no. Not again you don't." Slim grabbed the thick waves and pulled upward, causing Jess to shriek and swing his arms more.

"That hurt!"

"Don't laugh at me!" Slim released his hold and the two stood glaring at each other.

"What's going on out here?" Mary rushed out of the house, Jonesy followed closely.

"He laughed at how I talk." Slim explained.

"What if? Ya din't have t'hurt me!"

"I did not hurt you!"

Mary raised both her hands, "now stop it. You were both wrong and you both need to apologize."

"He has to first." Slim pointed his finger towards the younger kid.

"Nah, I don't. Ya do!"

"Jess, apologize."

"Me? He's th' one who hurt me!" Jess looked from the younger Sherman to the older.

"Apologize."

"Ya can't tell me what t'do." Jess folded his arms and turned away from Mrs. Sherman.

"I can. And you will have to start listening if you want to be part of our family."

"I don't want to!" Jess growled.

"Go to the bedroom." Mary said sternly.

"Bedroom? No. I'm stayin' out here."

"If that's what you want."

Slim watched as his mother grabbed Jess and took him closer to the porch. She pulled down his trousers and took the paddle from Jonesy. She smacked him twice and released him. Immediately he pulled on his pants and hid his face with his hands.

"Now, apologize Jess." Mary kept a firm hold on Jess' arm.

Jess peered out of his hands with reddened eyes; tears still falling. "Why'd I always get picked on? It's always me…"

"Jess, you need to learn to apologize for wrong behavior. Slim is going to receive the same for his wrong behavior; it's what children get in the Sherman household."

Slim lowered his head, but he knew he deserved it as he'd acted wrongly against Jess. He was just thankful it was his ma and not his pa who delivered the spanking. If it was his pa he would get a whopping plus a long talk about how an older brother, or boy, was supposed to be an example to those younger than him. He looked at Jess who had a hint of a smile after his ma told him that fact.

"Now, apologize, Jess."

"Ain't he gonna get one?" Jess nodded towards Slim.

Mary eyed Jess, and saw that he was finding some amusement in the fact that Slim was going to get the same punishment.

"He's actually not getting one. Now you apologize."

"I'm not?" Slim gaped at his ma.

Mary nodded, "I'm going to talk to you, Matthew."

Being called 'Matthew' meant business, and Slim was sure it was going to be a talk with his pa, the same one he had all his life when he did something to Andy.

"That ain't fair!" Jess frowned.

"If you're going to find amusement in it, then he's not getting one. Slim, apologize please."

Slim shook his head, "but…"

Mary gave him a look, which Slim interpreted as, 'maybe later you will get a spanking' and he swallowed back his words.

Slim took a step closer to Jess and held his hand out. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Jess frowned at the hand and didn't say anything. He was angry that he was being treated unfairly, as he always had been, but he'd get Slim back somehow.

"Jess."

"But why doesn't he get a whippin'? 'Cause he's your son?"

Mary kneeled down and gently took the boy's hands, "Jess, it's because you are finding pleasure in it, and you're living here now, you're our son and Slim and Andy's brother. I gave you a spanking because of your behavior, which is not accepted in this house. You aren't being treated this way because you're not biologically part of this family, but because I have chosen to make you part of this family. That means you must obey people older than you and if you don't then there are consequences. Maybe it will be a simple talk, which you will be getting more of as you get older like Slim."

Jess gave the lady in front of him a confused look, "but how...I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"How do ya be part of a family when ya ain't before?"

"It's hard to explain, Jess. Maybe it's just acceptance that we are people who love and care for you, or you feel like you belong here. It will be hard to adjust, I will tell you that, but over time you'll feel like you were always part of this family." Mary wasn't sure if she was explaining it correctly or not, but she hoped Jess would feel comfortable in his new home very soon.

"How long?"

"Who knows, it depends on when you're ready to accept Matt and I, as your ma and pa, and Slim and Andy as brothers."

Mary pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "Now, to start fresh, let's have you apologize to Slim."

Slim held his hand out and Jess shook it just as Matt came out from the barn, leading the horses.

"What is going on here?" Matt eyed Jess and Slim.

"A little fight, but it's settled now."

"Okay, then. Slim, you ready to go? We need to start or else we won't be coming home until a little after dinner."

"Yes sir."

"Matt, Jess has agreed to stay!"

"Wonderful," Matt grinned at the joy displayed in his wife's eyes, "well, I'll get the boys back when they get hungry."

"Alright, I'll be waiting, but would you rather bring something rather than come back?" She stood in front of her tall husband.

"That's a good idea, I'll eat out there, but Andy needs to come back, I don't want to work him too hard." Matt cupped his hand around his youngest son's small neck.

"Sure. Well, I'll go and put something together and you can be off. Make sure Slim rides back with Andy, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Matt tipped his hat with a smirk.

"Can I come?" Jess hesitantly asked in a quiet voice.

"Can you ride a horse?" Matt locked eyes with Jess.

"Oh course I can!" Jess straightened up with a serious look on his face.

Mr. Sherman chuckled, "Alright you may come."

Jess rushed off to the barn, with a grinning Andy following him.

"So is he staying, Pa?" Slim asked finally.

"Well, yes. Your Ma and I were discussing it last night and thought asking him helpful" Matt glanced at his wife, "and Mary one of these days you need to have a girl."

"No, Pa, no girls!" Slim exclaimed, wide eyes.

Mary gasped and chuckled with her husband.

"They aren't that bad, Slim."

"Yeah they are."

"Your Ma's a girl."

"But she's Ma. There's a difference."

Matt chuckled and shook his head. He placed his hat on top of his blond hair and massaged his horse's nose.

"One day, Slim. One day."

"Whatever."

"Go see if Jess and Andy need any help."

Slim started to walk but stopped, "they're coming out; Jess is on a horse…" his eyes widened as he noticed something, "Jess, why don't ya have a saddle?"

"Don't remember how to put it on. 'Sides I don't need one. Indians ride 'em like this all the time."

Matt sighed, "You're not an Indian. So, let's get you a saddle." Matt Sherman dismounted and led Jess' horse back to the barn.

"But Pa, Jess said he can do it." Andy walked at the same pace as his father.

"Ride like an Indian? I'm sure he can. But I say he needs a saddle so he can have the right equipment."

"I can put the water canteen on m'shoulder." Jess subconsciously accepted Mr. Sherman's outstretched arms and he steadied himself on his feet.

"True but you'll need a saddle and a horn if we have to pull a steer out of the mud," Matt used the best reason he could think of.

"Come on, we'll review how to saddle a horse." The pair went into the barn and Matt lifted a saddle off a peg and pointed to the far wall, "now go find a blanket."

Jess looked around and spotted a blanket. He brought it over and handed it over to the older man.

"How'd you even get on this horse, boy?" Matt placed the blanket and saddle on the horses back and tightened the girth.

Jess sighed, "Ran and jumped." He licked his lips, "I've never saddled a horse b'fore."

Matt Sherman raised his eyebrows in amazement. "Well, Jess you could've told me that back there. Did you see what I did?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, now you get on."

Jess nodded and bit his lower lip as he stretched to put his foot in the stirrup, then with all his strength in his arms, pulled himself onto the saddle, with a little help from Mr. Sherman.

"Good job. Okay, now, the same rules go for you. No riding unless accompanied by one of us, but you can ride within eyesight of the house. Now, let's go, son." Matt gently slapped Jess' back and walked out of the barn, as he led the horse out.

Jess watched and allowed the word 'son' to sink in. He hoped this wasn't a dream, but then again he never had good dreams like this.

Matt took the bag of food from his wife and kissed her before getting on his horse.

"Bye boys!" Mary waved as her husband led three excited children towards the pasture.

Andy tiredly threw himself on the rough grass after riding around on his pony and observing the ranchers herd a few cattle around in the growing Wyoming heat.

He sighed with satisfaction and looked over at Jess.

"How old are ya Jess?"

"I'm...I think I'm ten...wait." Jess felt his pockets then realized he still had on the borrowed clothes.

"What you looking for?" Slim asked as he chewed on a piece of an apple.

"Somethin' that has my birthday on it. I think I'm ten...what is the date?"

"Wait!" Andy jumped up and scrunched his eyes shut, "it's July…July...July, eh, 24, 1849!"

Slim chuckled at his younger brother's joy in naming the date, he was slowly getting it.

"July...yeah I turn ten now." Jess smiled and took the apple Slim handed him.

"You're smiling a lot now." Andy stated.

Slim threw his core away into some tall grass, "He has a reason to, Andy."

Andy nodded, "I'm so glad you get to stay, Jess! It'll be fun!"

"Hope so." Jess shrugged, keeping his voice low.

"Ah, it will, Jess. You'll love it!" The blond haired Sherman gave Jess' sagging shoulders a reassuring pat.

The pounding of hooves got all three boys on the alert and they turned their heads to see who it was. Peter came galloping up and he gracefully jumped from his horse. Mr. Sherman walked up to greet him.

"You come to help?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I was busy organizing something for my work back home."

"Not a problem I wasn't expecting you to do work."

"If I'm here for a short visit, then I want to be put to work, Matt. I get kind of tired of all the paper work back home." Pete chuckled and took a drink from his canteen.

"Well, these a lot of paper work here too," Matt removed his hat and wiped his forehead, "but we better get started. I'm going to send the boy's back soon so they can do their chores and whatever Mary has for them."

"Can't I help you, Pa? If I'm gonna be a rancher then I need to have practice." Slim spoke up as he heard his father's words, he didn't want to go home.

"Well, okay, sounds reasonable, Slim." Matt gave his oldest a smile.

"Why not me and Jess?" The youngest Sherman gave his father a sad face.

"Slim will take the pair of you back to the house," Matt knelt down and pointed at them, "and you better obey."

"I will!" Jess quickly said with wide eyes. He didn't want to get in trouble with the man of the house, the biggest mistake a boy could ever make.

"Fine." Andy pouted.

"'Yes sir, would be more appropriate, young man." Matt eyed his youngest.

"Yes sir."

"Jess?"

"Yes sir." Jess started walking over to his horse and jumped on, causing the horse to back up some. Matt was quick to grab the horses reins.

"Jess, careful."

"Sorry. He didn't do it back at the ranch."

"Well, just get on using the stirrups."

"Yes, sir." Jess took the reins and rested his hands on the horn.

"Alright! Now, keep a watch out for each other," Mr. Sherman told his oldest.

"Will do that. I'll return as soon as possible!" Slim grinned and squeezed the horse's sides with his legs to get him going.


	3. Chapter 3

Slim led the way home from the pasture, with Andy and Jess riding behind. He glanced back and caught a glimpse of Jess' head slowly dropping, but the boy quickly snapped awake.

Slim called, "Whoa Amigo" and turned his horse around; walking Amigo alongside Jess' horse, "Jess?"

"What is it Slim?" Andy turned in the saddle.

"Jess is nearly asleep, I think."

Jess rubbed his eye, "Can I have a drink of one of your canteens?"

Slim started to hand his water over but then stopped, "Can you wait?"

"I'm really thirsty."

Slim grabbed Jess' canteen and shook it, "It's empty." Startled he handed over his canteen.

Jess took the needed drink and then gave it back.

"What did you do with all your water, Jess?"

"Horse needed some."

"The horse could've waited." Slim put the strap around the saddle horn.

Andy grew tired of waiting and interjected, "Let's go, Slim, please?"

Slim shook his head, "let's go."

Jonesy greeted the three sweaty riders with a wave from the porch.

"Hey, Jonesy." Slim ginned.

Jonesy looked up from his work and hurried over to help Andy down.

"I can get off him, Jonesy." Andy held onto the horn and threw his leg over before sliding down with a grin.

Jonesy shook his head and led the way inside.

"Where's ma, Jonesy?" Slim asked.

"She's out at the neighbours, checking up on the misses who is expecting a baby sometime soon."

"Okay. At least she won't be worried."

"Worried 'bout what?" Jonesy slid his hands in his pockets.

"Jess bein' the way he is."

"Tired? That's normal, when you're working out there, like you are. Did he drink anything?"

"Maybe one or two sips...he said his horse was thirsty, so I think he gave all the water in the canteen to him." Slim rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with giving a thirsty animal water?"Jess leaned his head on his fist and frowned.

The older man chuckled. "Well I'll be back with something for you three."

Jonesy brought out three glasses of water and three sandwiches, and sat them on the table so that each boy could take one.

"Thanks Jonesy," Andy beamed, and grabbed the glass instantly.

"You're welcome. Once you're finished you can start your chores, a'right?"

Andy's shoulders sagged and he nodded as he wiped his mouth.

"I'm going to head back now; pa wanted me to make sure they got home. Thanks for the drink." Slim put his hat back on after finishing his drink and started heading for the door.

"You doing a full day, Slim?"

"I want to learn everything Pa does. I got to if I'm gonna be a rancher like him."

Jonesy smiled and nodded, "Your pa worked hard to get this ranch started, and it still is starting, so you do a good job and make it a success."

"It'll be the biggest in Wyoming!"

"One day, maybe. There are other ranchers that may be there already, or get there first."

"Well, I won't let them. Bye." Slim smiled and ran out the door.

Jonesy shook his head. Father and son were both hopeful for a successful ranch, but it could go either way. His own father thought their ranch would be successful, but he was wrong and they lived on what they could make, which was enough to make the family content.

"Jess, come here real quick." Andy whispered over his friend's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Just come on."

Jess unwillingly followed the younger boy into the bedroom, where Andy pulled out a box from under Slim's bed. He opened the lid a little and carefully pulled out the little furry creature inside.

"Where'd you catch him?"

"He was in our room. He's my new pet." Andy grinned as he held the mouse out to Jess, who took it gently.

"Ya name him?"

"Not yet. Might wait for tonight so Slim can help us with naming him."

Jess nodded and cupped his hands around the mouse just as it started to struggle.

"There's a crate in the barn we can put him in."Andy held his hands out for Jess to dispose of the wiggling mouse.

"Good, cause his claws are sharp."

Andy sealed the box and both walked out.

"Hi, ma!" Andy waved and kept moving past Mary who had just opened the door.

"Hello boys. What you got there?"

Andy and Jess exchanged looks and Jess spoke up, "It's a secret. We're hidin' it from Slim, then he has to find it."

"Oh okay. So I can't know what's in it?"

"No." Andy shook his head.

"Alright. Maybe you should hide it in the loft?"

"Yeah." Jess and Andy nodded and they took off for the barn.

Mary entered the house and placed the fabric rolls on the table. She turned to Jonesy and smiled.

"Those two catch something?"She chuckled and took off her hat.

"I think Andy did, he wanted to show Jess something." Jonesy grinned.

"Ah. Well, Mrs. McCall now has a lovely little girl and I offered to make the child a dress and..." Mary shut her eyes and lowered her head.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Jonesy grabbed Mary's elbows and eased her in a chair.

Mrs. Sherman looked at their friend and held a hand up. "I'm fine. Just dizzy. I think I need some food and a drink. Didn't have much lunch nor enough liquid."

"Mary, you should know better. Here I'll fix you something. Stay there." Jonesy rushed to the kitchen to first get a glass of water.

Jess and Andy came back in and sat at the table. Jess rested his chin in his hand and looked at Andy and then at Mary.

"Hello, boys. How was work?" Mary smiled and sat up straight.

"Fine." Jess folded his arms on top of the table and then rested his head on them,

"Tiring."

"Dehydration seems to be popular around here. Let's not make it a habit." Jonesy laid a glass of water and a bowl of dried fruit in front of Mary. He then handed the boys a glass of lemonade.

"Who else, Jonesy." Mary chuckled and slowly laid her hand on her stomach as she slowly began to feel sick.

"Three times. When Jess first came here, then when Jess came back and he was drowsy, and dehydration played a very small part."

"It's a starting habit with him," Mary ran her fingers threw Jess' dark waves, which were now tangled and messy.

"Ma what's for dinner?" Andy asked and wrapped his hands around her arm.

"Well, how about I say it's a surprise, huh?" Mary kissed her youngest on the forehead.

"Aw, really?"

"Yes, sir. Now would you like to help me and Jonesy?"She looked into his big dark eyes with a smile.

"No." Andy shook his head and sat back down to finish his special drink.

Mrs. Sherman glanced at the food in front of her and frowned, "Jonesy, I can't eat, I think I need to lay down for a bit."

Jonesy looked at her suspiciously, "Mary, you don't suppose…"

"I don't know, Jonesy." Mary stood up slowly and walked to her bedroom.

Jess' head shot up and he looked from the opened bedroom door to Jonesy with confusion written on his face.

"She alright?" He was sure something was wrong with her.

"She'll be fine, Jess. Just tired, is all," Jonesy glanced down at the untouched bowl, "Want some dried fruit?"

Jess took a piece and tore off a bit with his teeth; Andy did the same. Jonesy brought a piece of paper from the kitchen. Sitting down he silently read the print on the paper and looked at each boy. He was positive Jess could handle Slim's chores, if not then he could do as much of them as he could.

"Now, Andy, you got your normal chores. Jess you got Slim's chores until I split the list up evenly, again."

He had split it up between a few other Shermans before they took sick and passed away, and then with Slim and Andy, once Andy was old enough to do work.

"What do I got?" Jess spoke as he munched on another piece of fruit.

"Speak after you swallow, boy. You got what's on this paper." Jonesy laid the piece in front of Jess, whose eyes just barely looked at the words before they were focused on the bowl of fruit and took another piece.

Jonesy watched his movement with a suspicious eye and then asked, "Jess, tell me what's on the first part of the list."

"Well, it's…" Jess stared at the paper again, "which one's Slim's?"

"Which one do ya think?"

Jess glanced up at the ceiling and made movements with his mouth. Andy watched with curiosity.

"Slim's is...here!" Jess pointed to the name on the page.

"Correct. Now what is the first chore?"

"It's…you don't write so well, Jonesy."

"I didn't write this and I can read it just fine. Andy, what is Slim's first chore?"

"It's…" Andy cocked his head to the side and frowned as he concentrated, "ch...chop wood!"

"Chop wood? Oh I was looking at the first one." Jess pointed to the one under Andy's name."

"That's not on Slim's list though. I said in Slim's."

"You said to find Slim so I did. Then ya said what is the first chore!"

"What is the first chore on the list?"

"Hay."

"What are you to do?"

"Raymove it."

"Reemove it, Jess. Ree. Not, Ray."

"Okay. I said the first one din't I?"

"Yes, now read the whole list, only Slim's list."

"Chop wood. Watee-r-"

"Hold on, boy," Jonesy grasped Jess' roving hand and looked him in the eyes, "Now tell me the honest truth, can you read any of this?"

"Yes!"

"All of it?"

Jess bit his lower lip nervously and swung his legs under his seat.

"Come on, Jess, the truth. Don't feel bad if ya can't read what it says."

"I can read though! I can." Jess suddenly burst out in frustration and he pounded a fist on the table.

"Easy, there, Jess." Jonesy put his hand on the boy's shoulder and looked at Andy, "Go start your chores."

"Yes, Jonesy." Andy quickly left the house, wishing he could've stayed to see what would happen because he knew his friend was upset and wanted to help if he could.

"Now, Jess, don't feel this way about not being able to read very well, it's completely fine. At yer age."

"M'age? Andy can read somethin' I can't read. I am older than him and he reads better than me."

"So he can, but that's just because he's had someone t'teach him. Mary thinks highly of a good education."

"I've had people teach me. Not like I din't have none. I…"

"Ya never listened, huh?"

"Yeah." Jess lowered his eyes with a sad expression.

"Same way, with me. 'Sept, I was later forced to when I was put in school when I around twelve. I was older than you now, Jess."

"In school?"

Jonesy detected a hint of fear in Jess' voice but he wasn't sure.

"Kids go there to learn. Become smart."

"I won't will I, Jonesy? I don't wanna go. I'll learn if'n ya teach me!" Jess pleaded eagerly.

"You'll do school here, Jess, don't worry. Why don't you want to go?"

"I don't wanna go is all," Jess leaned his chin on the palm of his hand as he scanned the paper.

"So now I know something you need to work on. Well, you go chop wood and then come to me and see what is to be done next. If you need any help, and I mean any help, then you can ask me."

"Okay. Thanks." Jess stood up and took another piece of fruit.

"You know how to chop wood?"

Jess nodded, "Did it a lot."

"Alright, get going b'fore Slim gets back." Jonesy poked the boy's stomach.

Jess giggled, hunched over and covered his stomach, "That tickles."

"That's the point, now get or I won't have any wood to make dinner with."

At four, Jonesy and Mary exited the house to round up the two boys. They both came running out of the barn.

"You boys want to go catch some dinner?" Jonesy asked and distributed the two fishing poles.

"Yeah!" Both boys shouted with joy. Jonesy got Jess and Andy to help hitch up the horse to the wagon and they loaded the poles in along with a blanket. The boys climbed into the bed and Jonesy tightened the reins a bit.

As Mary climbed into the wagon Jonesy asked, "You sure, you're alright with doing this, Mary?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Jonesy."

"What's wrong, Mama?" Andy put his hands on the backrest and gave her a concerned look.

"Nothing, Andy." Mary kissed her youngest and smiled.

Jess didn't believe that, but knew he wasn't in the right to correct her. He held onto one of the rods and asked, "Do I get to fish by m'self?"

"Yes y'do, unless you don't want to." Jonesy slapped the reins and the horses began to move.

Jess body shifted backwards as he landed hard on the wooded bed, "No, I want to!"

Jonesy nodded with a smile and guided the team towards the pond.

The fishing group arrived back at the ranch, just as Slim, Matt, and Mr. Schmidt rode in. Not being able to hold in his excitement, Andy rushed over to greet them.

"Look, Slim! Look what I caught! He's big isn't he?" Andy beamed at his older brother as he held a fish in front of Slim's face. The older boy backed away and wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, he's big. Now take it in so Ma can cook it." Slim put a tired hand on his overly excited brother's shoulder. Andy nodded and bolted to the kitchen.

Slim looked around and spotted Jess sitting on the couch under the window, he was looking down at something.

"Who had the biggest catch?" Slim asked.

"Jonesy." Jess didn't look up, but continued to pick at his nails.

"Ma go?"

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

Slim frowned and sat down in his Ma's rocker, staring at Jess. Why was he not saying anything but one word? Jess' eyes seemed to be watching the fire, or were drawn to the floor now. His hands were folded around, what Slim thought, was a piece of paper.

"You thinking?" Slim figured asking would hopefully prompt Jess to say something.

"A little."

"What about?"

"None of your business!" He glared uneasily at Slim.

"Sorry."

Jess looked down, "M'sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't be prying. Ma said it's not nice to do that, so it's my fault. Whatever you got on your mind is your business." Slim stood up and put his hat up with his Pa's. He glanced at Jess and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Come 'n get me!" Slim grinned and waited for Jess to make a move. After waiting a minute Slim was ready to give up but Jess suddenly tagged him and dashed behind the table, giggling.

"Now that wasn't fair."

"You said to get you." Jess shrugged and chuckled.

"I'll help you Slim!" Andy moved quickly to his brother's side.

"Oh no you won't," Slim gave Andy a slight push as he moved to catch Jess.

Andy raced around the table and chased the others outside, grabbed Jess' sleeve and they tumbled to the ground. The door from the kitchen opened and Mary stepped out, "Boys, get cleaned up so you can set the table."

"Yes, ma'am." Slim nodded and went to get washed up.

"When we're done with setting the table I wanna show you something." Andy told Slim as they both stood up and dusted themselves off.

Slim nodded, "Alright."

After cleaning the dinner dishes, and after Andy's persistent begging, the family sat back at the table to play a game of dominoes. Andy and Slim partnered with Jess to help him learn to play, while everyone else got their own partner. Pete and Jonesy were the winners.

"Andy, put away the game and then all three of you need to hit the sack." Mary ruffled Andy's hair.

"Okay, Mama."

"Andy, you said you'd show me something after setting the table and now it's bed time. So are ya or aren't ya?" Slim asked as he followed the other two to their room.

"Right. Come on out to the barn. Be quiet."Andy led the way to the barn and uncovered the crate in the loft.

"Andy you can't keep a mouse."

"Slim!"

Slim chuckled, "What's his name?"

"That's what we're going to think of. Let's go back to our room."

They made it back to their room without being seen and started getting ready for bed.

"Oh wait! Slim where's our box?" Andy eagerly looked at his older brother.

"Box? Oh, um, under...in the bottom drawer I think." Slim pointed to the dresser.

Jess watched as the six-year-old pulled a miniature chest like box. Andy lifted the lid, which had nice looking carvings on it, and took out a round object. He wrapped some string around his finger and released the object, which spun towards the ground, but recoiled back towards Andy.

"Cool, huh?" Andy grinned.

"Yeah, I've seen one of those, but never knew what they were called." Jess turned the smooth object in his hand.

"A yoyo! It's mine and Slim's."

"Mainly Andy's 'cause he practices the most," Slim threw his shirt over his bedpost and snuggled under the covers.

"Wanna try it, Jess?"

"Tomorrow, because it's about time to go to bed, or else you'll have t' suffer the consequences." Slim quickly spoke up.

"He has a point," Jess nodded and finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah. A'right. But you'll do it tomorrow morning, okay?"

Jess chuckled, "Okay."

Jess stared into the blackness of the room, wide-awake. '_This day was a pretty good day, if I do say so myself_.' He turned on his side and snuggled into the covers. '_Hopefully I can start doing things I've always had an itch to do. Like reading, writing and so on_.' He stuck his hand under his pillow and started when he felt a piece of paper. '_I forgot I put this here_.' He held it in his hand and stared into the darkness, eyebrows knitted in concentration. He closed his hand tightly around the paper. '_Why? Why me of all people. Why did you even have to be born? I can't just forget about what you did, even though I really want to. No matter what it takes I'll get you. One of these days I'll give you what you deserve and it will be even worse then what you did to them_.'


End file.
